


Eggs Taste Better With Cat Fur in Them

by Pluxolol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, cursing, these dumb gays wont stop taking in more cats please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: In which Gavin has horrible taste in names for his cats, but Nines is even worse.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Eggs Taste Better With Cat Fur in Them

Gavin opened his eyes to a pair of slitted amber eyes peering at him from atop his headboard.

He stared at them for a moment before the amber was swallowed by inky darkness, tail audibly thumping against the wall and head reeling back slightly.

_No._

_Nononono-_

Seven pounds of fur flew off of his headboard and onto his stomach.

"Bastard!" Gavin choked out. The feline in question bounced away the second his paws made contact and darted out of the room.

_"Asshole!"_ He shouted after Bastard. Instead of Bastard, their cat _named_ Asshole pranced into the room and hopped up on the bed. The bell on her collar jingled as she brushed up against the arm clutching his stomach. A deep and crackly purr rose from her chest, and it only grew louder when Gavin scratched her with a sigh.

When Gavin finally pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen - although not without a complaint from Asshole -he found himself pausing at the sight before him. Nines had always insisted on making breakfast for him, that was nothing new or unusual. What was new and _very_ unusual was the black kitten sitting on his shoulder and a silver one hanging off of his sweater.

Gavin rubbed his eyes. Then rubbed them again. He even wiped off his glasses with his shirt for good measure, all the while stumbling out, "Wha- The hell? Nines?"

Nines turned to him, cat swaying gently as it dangled from the center of his back. The other lazily raised its head to stare at Gavin, "Good morning, Gavin. I believe our new cats have taken a liking to me."

Between the mess of paperwork, closing cases, and desk-napping that was yesterday, he had almost forgotten that they had taken in two new strays last night, "Oh. Yeah."

Nines turned off the burner to the stove and placed Gavin's breakfast on the island counter. The grey kitten cried out and Gavin walked over to carefully pry him off Nines' back. Nines took the black cat in both of his hands, running his thumb across the top of her head as she squirmed happily, "I don't believe we named them last night."

Gavin raised an eyebrow, "You got one in mind, tin can?"

"Poe," Nines suggested, which had Gavin vigorously shaking his head.

"Horrible. Try again."

Nines rolled his eyes, "It was worth a try. How about Espresso?"

"Perfect," Gavin held Espresso up to his face with one hand, leaving his legs to dangle awkwardly, "You like that, little buddy? Espresso?"

Gavin took the loud meow he got in response as a yes.

"And the other one?"

"Tipsy."

This time it was Nines' turn to raise an eyebrow, "Am I allowed to veto _this_ suggestion?"

"Nope," Gavin pointed at Nines with the same hand that held Espresso, "Can't vote out the master."

Nines' incredulous look was met with Gavin dramatically turning on his heel and walking back into the bedroom followed by Bastard and Asshole.

"You still haven't finished your breakfast," Nines called after him.

Gavin slunk back into the room, setting Espresso on the floor and sitting at the counter with a "Shut it, tin can."

"I never said a word, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated


End file.
